Zoe Aves
This article contains information on the character outside of super powers. For information regarding Zoe's alter ego, see Black Cuervo Zoe Aves is a classmate of Manny and Frida who, unknown to everybody else, is the Super Villain Black Cuervo. From the end of her debut episode Enter the Cuervo and on, she is seen to have a crush on Manny and will flirt with him from time to time. She is at odds with Manny's best friend Frida however, and constantly tries to embarrass her in front of everybody, including Manny. She is the daughter of Carmelita Aves (Voltura) and granddaughter of Grandmami Aves (Lady Gobbler). Pre-Series Part of Zoe's past was only seen once in a flashback. The rest of the info here is info the c reator said. Zoe Aves was born to Carmelita and an unknown father. She first met Manny in preschool, before he even met Frida. They were friends during that time, but it all changed when Manny met Frida in Kindergarten during detention. Once it became apparent that he had chosen Frida over her, Zoe began her feud against Frida over Manny. The years long feud has seen both girls attempting to leave the other humiliated. As shown in The Cuervo Project, Frida constantly tries to lure Manny into the battle through less than subtle trickery At some point, Zoe Aves takes up her career as a super villain under the guise of black cuervo Canon Future It has been stated by Jorge that Zoe Aves would date Carlito, the other half of The Golden Eagle Twins, in order to make Manny/El Tigre jealous if there was a third season. Zoe Aves and Manny and Frida enter high school. Manny and Zoe date for a while, much to Frida's displeasure. After dating for most of High School, Manny breaks up with Zoe for reasons unknown (though perhaps the same reason his father broke up with her mother when they were in high school). However in the end, Zoe and Django of the Dead would end up together. At first for their shared hatred for Manny and Frida (since Manny broke up with Zoe and Frida broke up with Django), but then real love would come to the two. Nothing else is known how it all occurred. Character Design/Inspiration Nothing is known on what inspired Zoe's creation at this time. Trivia *In the Latin American (Mexican) version of El Tigre, in every one of her apereances she has a different voice actress, excepting in The Cuervo Project and No Boots, No Belt, No Brero, where her first VA returned to reprise her role. *It has also been said that Manny Rivera has a small crush on Zoe, but not her alter ego, Cuervo. In the episode The Cuervo Project, when ever Zoe is flirting with Manny, he has a reaction that he is enjoying it. When she is dropped in her model volcano, everybody reacts sad, thinking it was a real volcano. Manny seems the most sad out of all, and almost cries. But Zoe emerges unharmed, reminding everyone it was just a model volcano. It is unknown why Manny likes Zoe but not her alter ego Black Cuervo. *In Enter the Cuervo, Cuervo pretends to like Manny to get revenge on Frida. Manny actually did like Cuervo, but began to hate her when she says "Ha, I Just used you to get revenge on Frida!". After this, Manny hated Cuervo, but she fell in love with him. category:Characters category:Females category:Supervillains Category:Males